Stanford Jujitsu Wiki
Notes : '''This page is for members of the Stanford Jujitsu Club to communicate regarding class attendance and to ensure that a senior student is available to lead class. To get updates on unexpected class cancellations, location changes, or open mat times, sign up for the jujitsu mailing list through Stanford Mailman. '''Instructions *Select "Edit" next to the day to which you want to add your name (it is recommended, but not necessary, to register with this website). *Put your name, after a bullet, in the appropriate category for each day. *If you are the first person to put your name down for a new date, change the date and delete all existing names and notes. *If you're not sure of your status, take your best guess and indicate this in parentheses next to your name. *Do not go any further out than one week. Remember, the only way this will work is if people make the effort to keep their status continually updated! Please update no later than 5 pm on the day of class. Winter 2017 1/3 Facilties open 1/9 Monday first day of classes Mon 1/9/17 (7:30-9:30 PM) Notes *Mondays are for advanced students. If new students (white belts) want to train on a Monday, please make sure an instructor is signed up also. Attending * Waiting to see if others sign up: * Absent * jd * Jim - moving within Palo Alto Regular Absence *Susan *Sammy *David B *Albert 'Tue 1/10/17 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes: ''' * First day for new students. '''Attending * Albert * jd (or attending Thursday ... will decide on Monday) * Raghav * Sammy * Liz Absent * Regular Absence *David B 'Thu 1/12/17 (7:30-9:30 PM)' Notes * Attending * Raghav * Sammy * Liz Absent * Regular Absence * 'Open Mat' Notes *Everybody participating must have signed a waiver. *Please be considerate of the space. We share the mat with the wrestling team and Aikido Location: Point of Contact: *Sammy *Brian *Jim 'Upcoming Tests' *Nidan: Adam, Brian 'Long-Term Absences' Notes *Put your name below if you plan on missing more than a week of classes *Always include your expected return date *Update your status regularly (no later than every month or two) Name * Susan: knee injury 'Gi Orders' Notes *There are a couple of gis in stock already. They are in the room, by the yoga mats on the shelf. $40. *Online shopping is the fastest, simplest way to get a gi. For example this Fuji single weave judo gi on Amazon is an excellent choice: https://amzn.com/B00GJBJJYW *Add name below if you want to order a gi through the club. *When ordering, specify bleached or unbleached (unbleached last longer and don't use as many toxic chemicals when manufactured) and size (see below). Size Weight Height (lbs) 1 95 4'9" 2 115 5'2" 3 125 5'5" 4 150 5'7" 5 175 5'9" 6 195 6'0" 7 225 6'2" *Make a check out to Jim Moses for $50 and bring it to class. Indicate height and weight or size if you know it (see above). As an example, jujitsuka A weighs 165 lbs and 6 ft and a 5 fits well (maybe just slightly short, but not bad). *Jim will indicate the following after each person's name: paid/not paid, date ordered, and date received. *Remove name from list once gi has been received and all payments have been finalized. Name (include date you added your name here) * 'Senior's Meeting' Write your name next to the dates that you're available. Plan on meeting 7:30-9. * None Planned Location Suggestions: * Pizza My Heart * Crepevine: order at the counter so easy to pay * Celia's (El Camino) * Pizza Chicago * Green Elephant * Shana Thai Drills See Google Doc 'Movie Night' Details *Sammy's going to host one this quarter. For real. I promise. (Please remind me). Attending (% likelihood) * Absent * Movie Suggestions and Already Seen * See Google Doc